Since Then, Till Now
by HollyShadow
Summary: Alternate Universe: P&L! For all you Piper and Leo fans! :)I'm not good at summaries, so, just take a peak and see if you like. Please, R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Since Then Till Now**

Disclaimer: Don't own _Charmed_ and I will never will, ...... unfortunately.

**A/N: _Okay, new story! I wasn't sure about the title, so, if anyone has any opinios on what it should be, please say in your review. I hope to you like it, .. okay, enough boring chat. Scroll down and read!_**

The moon lit up the dark night. It's rays penetrated the darkness that surrounded the dark forest. The forest stood succumbed to the silence and ink-black night. Not a sound could be heard, not a thing could be seen. The night's cold wind cuts through the dead-silence like a knife. You could hear the crying of the wind and then silence, once again. Everything stands calm, untouched, but that will soon come to an end.

Twigs and tree branches break and shatter. You can hear heavy breathing and voices that follow. Moving gingerly and swiftly she moves though the trees of the forest. Glancing back she can hear they are still behind her, after her. As she keeps running she quickly starts to become weak and fatigue, her breathing raspier, heavier, quicker.

"Quick, I can see her!"

_"I have to hurry,"_ her mind screamed at her, _"they are catching up."_

As the young woman begins to run faster she is hit with a wave of dizziness and stumbles to the ground. The hard, dirty floor crashes with her bare keens and hands, scratching them on impact. Her long brown hair falls to her thin face and blood starts to flow from her various cuts. You can tell she is tired and weary from beads of sweat that have formed on her face. The old, thin rags that shelter her from the icy night are nothing against the silver-cold winds. They barely cover her medium frame that shivers from coldness.

The others that follow her suddenly stop as they realize that her footsteps have disappeared.

"Wait! She must have stopped, we couldn't have lost her. We were right behind her. Starts searching, she couldn't have gone far!" the head- man ordered the rest.

They immediately began to search. The women realized she had to be very quiet, careful, she couldn't get caught.  
She carefully and quietly hid herself behind a pile of bushes. She pulled her body closer to herself to keep herself protected from the night's cold wind and to make herself unnoticeable. Her body shakes, trying to make heat, trying to keep itself warm, but it's tries are in vain.

Suddenly, the women sees one of the men after her head her way, toward the bushes. His outline moves as his back is against the full moon that is shinning brightly. She inhales sharply as he starts to search through the bushes around her. Knowing that he is going to spot her, the young women thinks fast and grabs a rock that is lying near her. As the man gets closer she prepares to hit him with all her strength, which isn't much. She has been running all night. Her body is battered and bruised. The men after her were in much better condition, but she had to admit she had tired them out a bit. She tightened her grip on the hard rock and prepared to swing when the man quickly grabbed her arm. She struggled with his hold but she wasn't strong enough.

"Shhh," he gestured with his index finger to his mouth.

She stopped struggling and looked at him. Her eyes held a look of confusion and surprisement along with fear as she gazed up at him. Soon she was drowning in an ocean and walking freely in a beautiful forest. His blue-green eyes made her conscience run free and forget her troubles.

"Be quiet and stay still," her ordered her.

She merely nodded in response. She was too confused to do anything else. He released his grasp on her hands and stood up. She was shivering from the icy winds. The man looked around to see if anyone had spotted him, spotted her. For his relief, no one had. They were all still searching for her a bit farther down from were they where. He took off his thin but warm jacket and wrapped it around the young woman. Again, he stood up and began to run toward the rest of the group.

"Guys, I think I just saw her run the opposite way," he lied as he pointed toward the route from which they had just come from.

Many of the men looked at him in bewilderment.

"Are you sure?" the leader asked, "I didn't hear anything nor see anything for that matter."

"I'm positive Sir. We should hurry before she gets a good head-start and we can't find her," he replied keeping a straight face.

"Okay men, after her! Don't let her get away!" with the command from the leader the men all began to run again.

As soon as they were out of site the women prepared to begin running again, but a pair of strong arms held her back.

"No, wait. I'm here to help. I promise I'm not going to hurt you," the young man assured her. She didn't know why, but she had the feeling he was telling the truth. The look of sincerity was in his eyes. Again, all she responded with was a small nod.

"What's your name?" he questioned her.

"Piper," she said in a barely audible voice, "my name is Piper."

He smiled a small smile and then let go from his release knowing she wasn't going to try to run like before.

"You know, that is a very beautiful name," he commented as he lifted her chin with his finger. As he did he looked into her eyes. He soon saw what he though were the most gorgeous eyes. A pair of dark chocolate color eyes stared into his.

"Thank you," she whispered, "what's yours?"

"I'm Leo, Leo Wyatt," he answered simply.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Please tell in your reviews! - HS


	2. Chapter 2

**Since Then, Till Now: Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: _Charmed_ no es mio. Translation? I don't own _Charmed._

**Thank You's To: **LornaluvsHP, leosldy, foureverCharmed, Raya Halliwell, DramaQn621, and kk241289!

**A/N:** I appreciate the reviews guys! Thanks a whole lot. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

The corners of her mouth curved into a smile too.  
  
"Well, thank you Leo Wyatt, but I better go now. It won't be long before they find out you lied to them."

"Where do you plan on going? The closest thing to a town is about 10 miles from here."

She looked thoughtful for a moment then added, "I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm wasting time just standing here discussing this with you." As soon as she said it she noticed the hurt expression in his eyes.

"I'm just trying to help and that's what I plan on doing."

Reluctantly, she let him help her. He was here to help her so she decided to open the door to this opportunity. "Well, the first thing we need is rest." He said as he looked around their surroundings. He could tell it was about 1 A.M. He didn't know how he could tell, he just did. It was more like an instinct than a feeling.

"I know that, but like you said; there isn't a town for miles. Where do you suppose we rest? I know we could easily sleep on the ground but the other men are coming."

He was one step ahead of her.  
"I know a place. Come on," he told her and he grabbed her hand and began to lead her.  
  
About 20 minutes later they were still walking. The moon was still out and shinning as she had hours before. The air was becoming moist and the plants wet. They were both weary, tired, and dirty. She was too tired, each step felt like the last. She couldn't continue, her legs fell from beneath her and she crashed to the ground. Leo stopped as soon as he heard her meet the Earth and rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" Her hair was covering her face but he could hear small sniffs.

"Piper are you okay?" he repeated again, with the same amount of care as the last.

She shook her head softly and lifted her head. Tears glistening in her eyes as the moonlight shined on her face. "I'm tire, I'm so tired. I can't do this anymore," her voice cracked as she spoke.

If he wasn't a foot away he was sure he wouldn't have heard her.  
"I know your tired Piper, but we are almost there. You can't give up now. I'm not letting you give up."

His words hit her, hard. She had fought to stay alive for weeks. She had been running from those men for days, she couldn't just let them win. She had to stay alive, for her sisters and now for Leo too. He had given up a lot to help her, Piper wasn't going to let everything he worked for be in vain.

"Okay," she took a deep breath and got her emotions in place, "let's go."

As she was about to take a step forward Leo put his arms around her shoulders and with his other hand lifted her legs. Piper looked at him, eyes full of surprise and curiosity.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Leo chuckled, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm carrying you."

"I figured that much," she replied with a grin, "why are you carrying me, is what I wanted to ask." The smile he had was still in his face but honesty, care, and worry filled his eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

She didn't know how to respond to that. He meant every word he said and she knew it. His gaze left her and he continued walking. Leo Wyatt was always helping people. It was his job. He was always happy to help when he could. Leo's smile grew.

"Piper," he murmured to himself.  
Just saying her name made him grin. He didn't know what, but there was something about her. Something that made her different from other people, something that made her special. As his thoughts drifted away he kept on walking. When he came to, he found himself a few yards away from a small house in the middle of the forest.  
"Piper, we are ….." he stopped and looked at Piper, fast asleep in his arms.  
  
He entered the house and put Piper in a small and only bed in the house. He grabbed some blankets that he kept under the bed and laid them on the floor.  
Inside the house it was dark, the walls blocked out the moonlight, but Leo knew the house like the back of his hand. How could he not? He was the one that built it. Leo had built the small house just in case of an emergency. He had three of them altogether. Each other scattered around the Salem town and village. Just in case something like this happened.

Leo sighed, _'Might as well get some rest. I bet Piper will have some questions tomorrow.'_ Minutes after the thought left his mind, sleep took over.  
  
The sun was now up and shinning brightly, like any other day. It's rays entered through the two small windows and hit Piper's face making her eyebrows knit together in discomfort. Soon after hey eyes adjusted to the light. She stood up in bed and brushed the sleep from her eyes. For a minute she her face became one of worry but quickly the memories from the days before rushed into her mind. She spotted Leo on the floor sound asleep and had to smile.

_'He looks so cute,"_ she thought. Her eyes suddenly widened, _'Stop it Piper! You can't fall for him, you don't know him!'_

Her mind screamed at her to stop thinking about Leo, but her heart wasn't listening.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Now, to give out my thank yous to who reviewed the last chapter.

**Thank Yous Go To: **Cammy, Raya Halliwell, kk241289, and leosldy!

Here is what you guys have been waiting for, .. scroll down and read.

* * *

She sat there staring at him a few minutes, but then started staring around the house. 

_"How did he know to come here? How did he even know there was this shelter here? Wait, why did he even help me? ,"_ questions filled her head by each passing second. She, then, once more started at his sleeping form with curiosity.  
  
_"He wouldn't hurt me, we would have done that already if that's what he wanted,"_ the thought jumped in her head, but her thoughts suddenly stopped as her stomach roared with hunger. "_Ah man, I'm starving. I wonder if there is any food around here,_" she whispered to herself.

The house was tiny, just one room. It was made out of bricks and wood. Two small windows where at the front of the house with a door between them. The bed she slept in was in one corner out of the four and a few cabinets hanging on the wall across from it. Vines and plats had been moving in too. A few vines had entered thought the windows and started to crawl inside the house.

Piper decided to look inside them and see if there was anything to eat. As she looked through it and found some canned foods and some bottled water. There was also a medium size box behind the food, it barely fit inside the cabinet. Piper moved all the food and grabbed the box carefully not to drop anything and wake up Leo. He deserved the rest, after all he was the one that made it possible to be here, alive. If he hadn't helped her she would have probably been dead by now. She gave a small sigh and kneeled on the floor, the box in front of her. Piper dusted off the inch of dust the box had gathered through out the time it had laid there, with the rest of the items. Inside it she found a few pieces of clothing. Some for men, others for woman. They were not the best clothes but anything was better than what she had on now. Piper took a quick peek at Leo on the floor, he was still sleeping.  
  
"Might as well change into some of these clothes now," she looked at her clothing, "these aren't going to last another day."  
  
The simple white dress she was wearing had lasted through so much in the past few days. Now, all that remained was an unrecognizable, dirty, muddy, shreds of what used to be a piece of clothing. Well, she did have Leo's jacket. He had give it to her yesterday when he found her. She took off the jacket and dropped it on the bed. She then changed into better clothes and waited for Leo to awake.  
  
Leo awoke a half an hour later and had found Piper staring outside by the window. He quickly noticed her changed of clothing.

_'She found the food and clothes,"_ he realized. He quietly snuck behind her without making a sound and spoke directly at her ear.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Ah!," she quickly turned around and put her right hand in her chest."Don't do that!"

He had to laugh at her expression but apologized, "Sorry."

She took a deep breathe to calm her speeding heart answered the question left unanswered. "Yeah, it is beautiful. Calm and peaceful too."

A small lull took over for a few minutes. Leo couldn't help but look at her from time to time. Finally, he decided to speak and brake the silence that overcame the house.

"So, you found the clothes and food. Did you eat something?"

"Oh! Yes, umm.. hope you don't mind me changing into some of them," she said a bit shyly.

"Of course not! It's fine, really," he replied with a grin, "so, I'm assuming you didn't eat anything since there is nothing opened. Are you hungry?" His question was answered by the small growling of her stomach, followed by his.

"Does that answer your question?" Piper joked, a grin plastered on her face.

"Clear as daylight. Ok, so let's eat breakfast," he ordered and stood up offering a hand to Piper who was sitting in her bed. She took it, smiling, and both went on to eat breakfast.

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo, what did you think? Hope you liked it! :) Oh, and please, don't forget to leave a review! ;) I appreciated it... lots! And, I know that it was sooo short. I appologize 100,000 times but I promise to update tomorrow night. I can't do it earlier because I'm going on a school field trip to Six Flags. No school tomorrow! :) 

**-- Holly's Shadow Liz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since Then, Till Now : Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: Look in the 1st chapter.**

**Thank Yous:** leosldy, Raya Halliwell, Em, and kk241289! You guys rock!

* * *

The food tasted like heaven. They hadn't eaten since the chasing started and both were dying from hunger. After they had finished eating both decided it was time to talk. There was a minute full of awkwardness and silence. Not one word was spoken.

"I know-" "How-" Piper and Leo both started and ended simultaneously. "Look, I know you know who -- what I am. You wouldn't be working with the rest of the hunters if you didn't," she stated.

There was no point of running around the issue, God knows they ran enough yesterday.

"I'm not like them," Leo started, "I don't work with them I work against them. Why do you think I saved you from them yesterday? I helped you because that's my job."

"It's your job? Your job is to help people like me?" she asked , "I never knew there was that kind of a job," she added sarcastically. "Well, there is! Look, I know a lot about you, about your family," he said quietly.

She turned to look at him, wondering, _"How did he know about them? What did he know about them?" _

"You do, huh? How? How do I know this isn't some sort of trap?"

"Oh, come on Piper! Do you really think this is a trap? That I helped you escape those men for and spent all night carrying you here for all of this to be a trap?' he questioned.

He knew that she just asked the question because she was scared. When she mentioned he knew about her family he noticed her worried expression. Leo was just trying to make her understand who he was and why we was there without scaring her, but it looked like he was failing, and failing miserably.

"No," she said softly, "I know you are just trying to help me and I'm sorry for making this so hard on you, but it's just hard to trust someone when half of the people are after you." She couldn't hold the tears back anymore, she started crying. Burying her head in her hands. Leo just held her, letting her cry on his shoulder. After a few minutes Piper had calmed down, but you could still here a sniff here and there. "When do you think it would be safe to go back?" she asked Leo who was now looking out the small window like she was earlier that day.

"We can go tomorrow morning if you'd like. We can't leave today, it's too soon. Plus, we're still worn and tired we'll be back to business tomorrow, a bit sore, yes, but that's all," he told Piper without turning back to face her. It was getting harder to stop looking at her and he didn't want to become annoyingly obvious.

_"If she noticed me staring what would she say? What would she think?"_ he thought nervously.

"Oh, ok. Good enough," she said as she stole another glance at him. His back was to her so she noticed she had a clear, full view.  
_"Wow, he has a nice…. --- wow! Piper stop!"_ she mentally yelled at herself.

Piper knew the only way she would stop was if she closed her eyes or she wasn't in the same building as he was.  
Leo heard Piper yawn, he turn fast enough to see her pull a blanket over her head. He didn't know what to do, so he stood there, staring out of the window, guarding.

* * *

Hours later Leo stole a glance at Piper, she was still under the covers. He noticed the easy rhythm of her rising and falling chest so he decided to make sure they didn't meet up with anybody tomorrow. He orbed out with memory dust in hand.  
  
Leo had been orbing around and near the house for any signs of the hunters. He had brought along whitelighter dust just in case he ran into one of them, but he hadn't so far. After making sure there was no one in the area he orbed back home. He noticed it was starting to get dark out so he orbed home and fell asleep a bit after. He knew they had to get some sleep for tomorrow.  
  
Tomorrow came quickly for Piper and Leo. Piper decided to take two bottles of water for the trip. They ate breakfast fast and headed out to the village were Piper's family waited.

"I'm assuming we'll get to the village near night fall if we keep going at this rate," Leo said as they continued walking.

"Great, I can't wait to go back and see my sisters!" Piper remarked with excitement in her voice and a smile in her face. Leo had to smile, he was happy to see her happy. "I thought you would."

"So, Leo, do you live with your family?" Piper questioned suddenly, trying to make conversation. Leo's brain tried to think of an excuse, but nothing came to mind, so he decided to bend the truth a bit.

"Oh, my parents died a while back and well, I was an only child."

Piper caught something with his answer that made her uncomfortable. "Was?"

"Did I say was? I meant am , I am an only child," he tried to cover up and brushed his fingers through his dirty-blonde hair. Piper observed Leo suspiciously. _"Why is he acting so strange all of a sudden?"_

"So, I bet you miss your sisters, huh?" Leo asked Piper, trying hard to cover up the fact that he almost spilled his secret.

* * *

**A/N: It's 10 now and I have been home for a full 2 hours since the trip. An awesome trip it was. We had tons of fun! :) Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. And it's not short! Yay! That will make everyone happy. Don't forget to review. Thanks! **

**-- Holly's Shadow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Since Then, Till Now**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, but you guys know how hectic school can get! Anyway, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Also, thanks for reviewing guys. You are the best! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but I do own the characters that I wrote into this fic.**

* * *

Piper's thoughts on Leo flew out of her mind as he mentioned her sisters.  
They were the best thing in Piper's life. After their grandmother had died her sisters were the only thing had left. Their mother had died when the girls were all little and their dad had walked out of their lives. So their Grams had taken care of them until a few months ago when she passed away. The girls became distant, but soon after that they reunited again when Phoebe came across an old book; The Book of Shadows. Shortly after their powers manifested and they became the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches in the world. The girls have been living together ever since.

"Yeah, I miss them a lot." she said.

They then started chatting about everything. From where they had been born to what was their favorite color. Piper felt as though she could talk to everything and anything around Leo without feeling embarrassed and Leo felt the same way. As the continued talking and walking they didn't notice the young man that watched them behind a tree. He, along with a few other men had been ordered back to search the forest for Piper early in the morning since they couldn't find her nor Leo. They were suspicious about Leo since he joined the other hunters. He always separated himself from the group when hunting. Now they were sure he was betraying them. The man's light brown eyes matched his hair color. After he was sure they were out of hearing range he started sprinting toward his other fellow hunters to tell them what he just witnessed.

"You actually did that?" Leo asked between laughs.

All Piper could do was nod in approval. She was laughing so hard she couldn't speak.

"Okay, you have to stop. I can't laugh anymore, my stomach hurts too much," Leo pleaded still laughing. Piper was about to remark something when they heard a gun go off.

By instinct, both Piper and Leo ducked and covered their heads with their hands. They looked around to find themselves surrounded by the hunters from last night.

"Leo, I can't believe you!" the head-hunter said.

"Rick, I can explain! I - …" Leo was stopped short by the fired gun Rick had in his hands aimed at Leo.

Piper stood there, terrified, just watching the scene in front of her. When she saw Rick, the head-hunter, aim his gun at Leo and fire she knew she couldn't let Leo get hurt. She put her hands up and with a opening of her closed hand everything froze. The bullet stood frozen a few feet away from Leo's chest. Everyone else at the scene was frozen except for Piper who knew she had to act fast before everyone else became active again. She took a few feet back and ran at Leo, just as everyone unfroze. The bullet missed it's target and hit a tree behind Leo, who was now on the ground with Piper next to him. He knew what she did, but was still very surprise and thankful. The bullet wouldn't have killed him, only weakened him, but he didn't know what he would have done if that bullet had hit him. What he would have said to everyone when we wasn't on the floor bleeding to death and dying. He had already taken the memory dust back Up There and he wouldn't be able to just 'erase' what happened.

Piper saw everyone unfreeze and froze them all again. She hit Leo a bit and he unfroze. He looked around the at non-moving figures around them.

"Did you just freeze them?"

"Duh! Of course I did, or do you want me to unfreeze them and get us killed?"

"No! Ok, how do we get out of this mess?"

Piper was starting to get annoyed. "You're asking me?! I don't know, I just freeze stuff!"

"How long can you keep these guys like this?" Leo inquired quickly.

"Not long, a minute, I think," Piper told Leo trying to come up with a plan to get out of the mess they were in.

"After they unfreeze, I'll make a distraction and make a run for it, got it?"

"Yes," Piper nodded in agreement. Suddenly, time became active again and Leo quickly stood up. Piper right behind him. He noticed Alexander, one of the newest hunter in the group, was the on closest to him to he jumped up and kicked the gun from his hands and gave him a punch to the face which brought Alex to the floor with a bloody lip. Leo dashed for the gun and fired toward the ground were the rest of the men stood.

"Piper now!" he ordered.

Piper, once again, made everything motionless and ran to unfreeze Leo. As she made her way to him she tripped over a frozen Alex, but quickly got up and shook Leo who dropped the gun and grabbed Piper's hand. Both started running away from the hunters not noticing Alex picking up the gun that laid a few feet away from him and taking aim at the pair and firing. Leo suddenly stopped as he felt Piper become still next to him. He didn't understand why she stopped all of a sudden. They both needed to get out of there and fast.

"Come on Piper, we have to hurry!" he coaxed tugging at her arm.

"L-Leo," she called his name faintly, her voice quivering.

A few seconds after she heard the shot fired she felt a keen pain shoot up from her back and had to stop running. She felt Leo tugging at her arm begging her to continue running but she couldn't. All she could do was to call his name. Everything around her was starting to go dim and breathing was starting to become harder to do.

Leo was starting to become impatient, he walked in front of Piper and before he could do anything else she fell limply into his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Mmmm, I think that was a good stop. ::smiles evilly:: Just kidding. Hope you liked the chapter. Oh, and please don't forget to leave a little review. **

**-- Holly's Shadow Liz**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEY TO ALL! I really apologize for the horrid wait. I know it has been so long. Most probably have forgotten the story -- if not all. :( But I really am sorry. I was stuck with the awful 'Writer's Block' and I began high school this year. So, that also kept me busy. ANYWAY, here is a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**

**.ON LAST CHAPTER --->**

_Piper, once again, made everything motionless and ran to unfreeze Leo. As she made her way to him she tripped over a frozen Alex, but quickly got up and shook Leo who dropped the gun and grabbed Piper's hand. Both started running away from the hunters not noticing Alex picking up the gun that laid a few feet away from him and taking aim at the pair and firing. Leo suddenly stopped as he felt Piper become still next to him. He didn't understand why she stopped all of a sudden. They both needed to get out of there and fast. "Come on Piper, we have to hurry!" he coaxed tugging at her arm. _

_"L-Leo," she called his name faintly, her voice quivering. _

_A few seconds after she heard the shot fired she felt a keen pain shoot up from her back and had to stop running. She felt Leo tugging at her arm begging her to continue running but she couldn't. All she could do was to call his name. Everything around her was starting to go dim and breathing was starting to become harder to do. Leo was starting to become impatient, he walked in front of Piper and before he could do anything else, she fell limply into his arms._

-----------------------------------------------------------

**.THIS CHAPTER --->**

Leo's face suddenly changed from one of confusion to one of horror and disbelieve. His breath stuck in his throat and he momentarily choked as Piper simply laid in his arms. Her head was supported by his strong chest and her arms hung loosely at his sides. His right arm slowly made its way to her back and as he brought it up, into clear view, he already knew what covered it. Crimson blood dripped from his fingers and Leo could do nothing but stare in utter disbelieve and shock. Abruptly, he knew he had to act fast because as he looked straight ahead he noticed Alexander scrambling to put in another bullet into the rifle he held in his shaking hands. Leo rapidly positioned Piper in his arms and began to run. He noticed a large tree a few yards away where they could hide behind and there he could orb to safety with Piper. Unexpectedly, a bullet grazed his upper right arm and he had to let out a scream. His wound stung but he paid no notice and continued to scurry toward the tree.

When he finally got to the tree his breath came in big gulps. He gently laid Piper in the ground and took a quick glance in the direction where Alexander stood. The boy's legs wobbled as he just remained in the same spot he had been before. His face was white and he looked terrified, as though he had no idea what to do next. Leo's face became full of anger.

"Get out of here! Leave before I shred you to pieces!" Leo screamed, fury dripped from every word.

The echo of his scream was the only thing remaining with him and Piper that wasn't frozen as Alexander took off running, too scared to do anything but, leaving his fellow hunters. Even though Leo was a complete pacifist something inside him erupted as he saw the man that had hurt Piper there. Anger boiled his blood but then as he turned back to Piper, concern and worry filled every part of him.

"Please be okay," he whispered silently as a tear escaped his eye and he took one of her hands into his, disappearing in sparkling blue and white orbs. 

Both Leo and Piper appeared inside a small room. It was filled with pictures and arranged in a neat and organized manner. Leo, who now carried Piper in his arms, laid her down on the bed that was positioned across the room. He had noticed that her breathing had become even more ragged than before and a bit of blood had become a small rivulet that traveled down her cheek. Her wound had been giving out more blood than he thought and he suddenly took notice that his clothes where covered with her beautiful blood.

Piper heard Leo yell out in rage at the person who had shot her, but that brought little care to her. She was worried about him. She knew he had been wounded too and she was concerned about his own health. And even if he hadn't been hurt to a critical extent, what would happen to him when the others unfroze? She knew her power would wear off soon, she could feel it. Piper had been struggling to maintain the other hunters frozen to give Leo more time to escape. She knew she was slowing him down and keeping the enemy frozen for a few more minutes was the least she could do for him, even at the cost of her own life. All of a sudden, she knew she wasn't in the forest anymore. The hard ground in which she rested seconds before was replaced with what seemed to be a soft and warm bed. She felt Leo separate from her and she had to see if he was okay. Piper tried to open her eyes but it seemed like an impossible task. They felt as though they were glued shut. Finally, she was able to slightly open them and tried to make out the blurry surroundings. She could tell Leo was next to her and she had to make a small smile. He was still here.

"Leo?" Piper called out softly.

Her voice was barely above a whisper. She tried to lift her hand and touch his face but her arm felt as though it weigh fifty pounds. Piper knew she couldn't hold on any longer and said the only thing she could say to the man that had desperately tried to save her for so long. Opening her mouth and with her last breathe Piper managed to say the two words.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Sorry it was totally short, but at least its something:P Oh, and I promise Piper will not die. I'm not _that_** **mean. Heheh.  
Please R+R. HollyShadowxxx**

**>>> OH! If anyone likes graphics you can check out my site. (It's in my profile.) Or if anyone has a site -- we can be affiliates. **


End file.
